User talk:Bigd56
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a comment. Click here to visit my Userpage. Click here to add a new comment! ---- Welcome Message Hi, welcome to the wiki. If you've got any questions, you can ask on my talk page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Reply Probably because I meant to categorise tham as Achievement images, but got the copy/paste wrong, because I was doing some Arcanists images at the same time. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Talk page comments Instead of filling a dozen or more talk pages with the same comment, you might in future consider using the forums. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:14, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I've started the discussion here. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, it would be helpful if you used the tag on the page you actually think should be deleted. You can use either the summary or the talk page to give a reason. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't even know there was a delete tag. I'll use that next time. -- 02:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Added Transparency to Many Images I have finished making many of the non transparent images on the Wiki transparent. Also, if an administrator is reading this, could you make sure to check the images I marked for deletion, and delete them? An explanation of why these images should be deleted is available on the candidates for deletion talk page. -- 06:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Transparency not working The transparency does not show up on my ocmp, it shows up as a white background and that's it. any idea why?Blak knyt1 15:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC)blak knyt1 :For which files? -- 19:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Orb Defence Images To your first question, your welcome, and thanks for the transparency. How exactly to you do transparency? And to your second question, I guess I just tried really hard. Wave 55 is flybo, so.... use ice beams to slow it down as much as possible, and big shots are beams are useless...plan it out like this: #Save up a energy from the last two waves to help prepare. #Build ice beams to slow down enough to attack much. #Upgrade all chain shots along it's path to level 3. #Upgrade all fast blasts along it's path to level 5. Norb "Strength"? Bigd56, I've noticed you've been adding the "strength" of various norbs to the Orb Defence page. By strength, do you mean health, or energy given when killed? I think this ought to be clarified, beacuase the health of a certain type of norb increases throughout the waves (obviously), and I know with all certainty that normos (in the first wave, at least) give two energy, not three. P.S. thanks for telling me how to do transparency. Timeroot 14:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Shield form TerraPhoenix I know that isn't very good (*cough* terrible *cough*)... However, I figured out to use the crop tool, so at least it's the right size. What else is wrong with it? I'm just to learn... Timeroot 01:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Hi, next time you use the sandbox, could you not remove any of the default text explaining simple editing to new users? Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure. -- 23:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Raiding Actually, that one time when I succesfully raided you... Well, I had tried once before, and seen that you had a lot of crushers. So, just for fun, I tried raiding you. Of course, I didn't want to lose any valuable raiders, so I used only goblin runts. And I had success! My goblin runts defeat all!